


Day 12: Sweet and Passionate

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [13]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Age Difference, Campbell is 19, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Hair Brushing, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, Praise Kink, Promises, Sweet and Passionate, first 'i love yous'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Campbell comes out of the shower, Bill helps to brush his hair.Things soon develop but they want to take their time.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Day 12: Sweet and Passionate

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined this taking place quite early into their relationship; about 3/4 months in.

Bill was laying in bed reading when Campbell came out from his shower, towel wrapped around his waist whilst he attempted to brush his hair; it was obvious he was struggling. Bill looks up noticing the boy’s struggles and moves to sit at the end of the bed, leaving a little space, which he taps, for Campbell. “Let me have a go.” Campbell moves to sit in between Bill’s legs, passing him the brush. “Might have to take you to the hairdressers soon.” Bill acknowledges, resting a hand on the boy’s shoulder as he works on a small knot. “It is getting a bit long, I’m constantly flicking it out of my eyes.” Campbell complains, flicking his head in a form of demonstration as Bill gets the knot out. He brushes through Campbell’s hair once more. “Let me see if I can sort the front out for you.” Bill suggests, Campbell twisting so he sat on his knees facing Bill. “If we just brush it back into the other bits for now.” Bill grabs the brush, playing around with Campbell’s hair; a hand landing on the boy’s cheek to keep him still. “Maybe it’ll be better if I…” He thinks out loud, discarding the brush and instead brushing Campbell’s wet hair back with his hand. Campbell’s hand covers Bill’s, that rests on his cheek, as Campbell moves in to kiss Bill. 

“I love you Bill.” Campbell whispers as they break apart, his arms connected at the back of Bill’s neck. This was the first time the boy had said it to him; Bill always knew the boy loved him, Campbell showed it through physical affection but hearing the boy say those words made him melt. “Bill?” Campbell asks, brushing a hand up and down the back of the man’s neck. “I’m okay. I love you so much Campbell. You know that right?” Campbell nods before connecting their lips again, pushing Bill back so he rests on the bed. “You tell me all the time.” He whispers into the man’s ear, hand moving into his hair. “And you show that you love me everyday.” Bill tells Campbell, flipping them so that he was on top. He sat up on his knees, leaning down to kiss his boy. His Campbell. He smiled at just the thought of it, the kiss stayed gentle there was no fighting or tongues only two lips connecting as one. “Campbell.” Bill says against the boy’s lips, brushing a hand up and down the boy’s arm. “My Campbell.” The words felt sweet on his lips, as the boy stroked his hair. “Bill.” Campbell whispers against the man’s lips. “Say it again.” Bill moves away a little to look at Campbell. “I love you Bill.” The words brought new life to Bill; just the thought of Campbell being in his life forever. 

Bill kisses down the boy’s chest softly, keeping his lips pressed at each spot for a few moments to truly take the boy in. His hand reaches the towel wrapped around Campbell’s waist. Bill looks up to the boy who nods knowing exactly what Bill was asking. The man hooks his fingers around the folded bit of towel pulling it gently and letting the fabric fall away. Bill moves further down his body, leaving kisses just under his belly button and then down to his inner thighs. He wanted to kiss every spot on the boy’s body, admire every part of it. He takes a hold of one of Campbell’s feet, kissing the arch before bending his leg and resting it up by the boy’s hip. “Just perfect.” He whispers, moving to the second foot this time kissing the top of the foot before resting it in the same spot on the other side. He moves his way back up Campbell’s body, resting his chin on the boy’s chest. “Campbell you are just so perfect.” Bill lowers his clothed hips onto Campbell’s. Campbell takes a hold of Bill’s hand squeezing it gently as the man moves up to connect their lips again. Campbell rests a hand on Bill’s back, sliding it down gently into Bill’s pyjama bottoms and resting on the man’s bum.

“Bill.” Campbell let’s out as Bill enters him, caressing his cheek. “I love you.” Campbell’s lips are agape as he lays in the bliss of the situation, Bill’s moving to cover them, keeping a hold of the boy’s hand. “I love you Campbell.” Bill tells the boy, keeping his movements slow, they didn’t have to rush this. Campbell shivers as Bill run’s his other hand down the boy’s side, resting on his hip so that he could move more steadily. “I could stay like this forever.” Bill whispers next to Campbell’s ear, keeping hands on Campbell’s shoulders to keep him steady as he started to go deeper, knowing that he hit the right spot when Campbell’s toes curled into the sheets. “Bill.” He gasps, hands blindly finding the man’s body, fingers digging into Bill’s back. “Stay there.” Campbell moans, head falling back exposing his neck. Bill quickly moves his lips to it, biting and sucking at it.One of Campbell’s hands moved up into the man’s hair. “I love you.” He says again, Bill moving faster becoming closer everytime Campbell said that. 

“My Campbell.” He praises, teeth brushing the skin of Campbell’s neck as he cums. He moves a hand between the two of them to hold Campbell’s length in his hand. “Bill.” He shivers, as Bill’s hand starts to move. “Campbell, cum for me.” The boy’s face scrunches up as he cums, knees falling to the side as his body relaxes. “That’s it.” Bill whispers, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist. “I love you Campbell.” Campbell, rests his head on Bill’s chest. “I love you Bill.” There is silence for a few moments before Campbell whispers. “Thank you.” Bill looks down to the boy. “For saving me that night. For taking me in, cleaning me up, fixing my wounds, feeding me. Thank you for everything.” Campbell turns his head to kiss Bill’s chest. “I couldn’t imagine doing anything other than that. I’ll keep you safe for as long as you want me to.” Campbell lifts his head to look at Bill. “Forever?” Campbell asks, puppy dog eyes apparent. “I’ll keep you safe forever Campbell.” Bill kisses the boy’s head, watching him settle back into the man’s arms. 


End file.
